


emerson

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, the raccoon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: It's ridiculous, cute and worrying how much Quinn can obsess over something so...small.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	emerson

**Author's Note:**

> talia, emi and I began to type this ridiculous AU in the faberry discord server and it ended up being just a whole ridiculous story that needed to be posted.
> 
> I love writing with you guys!

* * *

_We see the world piece by piece, as the sun, the moon, the animal, the tree; but the whole, of which these are shining parts, is the soul._

_\- Ralph Waldo Emerson._

* * *

The first time it happens, Rachel isn't home to know _what_ exactly happened.

She comes back from rehearsals and the still silence irks her, Quinn is usually playing music or making something in their huge kitchen.

But the house is quiet and Rachel closes the door feeling a pit of dread on her stomach.

"Quinn…?" 

She walks inside the house and through their living room. There's a lamp thrown around and Quinn's shirt on the step of the stairs.

Rachel blanches as she drops her purse and hears a moan from somewhere upstairs.

Running up the stairs, she bypasses two guest bedrooms before reaching their bedroom.

The gasps and moans are definitely Quinn's.

"Baby…?" Rachel calls as she opens the doors.

There in their bed, sits Quinn, her naked back full of scratches and her expression one of full surprise.

"Omg - what happened?" Rachel inquires as she runs up to her and moves her hands but winces 

"I cheated on you" Quinn replies instantly.

"I'm serious, Quinn! What the _hell_ did you do?" 

Rachel rarely curses and that seems to finally snap her wife out of that stupid lie she was trying to sell.

Yeah, like she would _ever_ cheat on Rachel.

Quinn winces as Rachel touches a part of her back with a particularly yellowed bruise.

"It was.. it was the racoon" the blonde confesses and her head gets an instant slap " _Ouch_ \- I'm hurt, don't be mean!" 

"I told you to stay away from the racoon!" Rachel snaps but instantly deflates as she sees the pout on her wife's face and the angry marks on her back "Come on, I have antiseptic and wipes to clean you up" The Broadway actress offers as she enters their joined bathroom.

She picks the emergency kit and turns around to walk inside their bedroom.

"What about some kisses?" Quinn asks and she's still pouting with her hands covering her naked chest, her hair askew, her sweats are dirty with little paws.

Rachel is in love with a _whole_ idiot.

"Always" Rachel replies and takes her wife's pale cheeks to drop some sweet kisses on those lips, they kiss for a few seconds but when she remembers the angry marks, she departs "Come on, let's get you clean, _Steve Irwin_ " she jokes and Quinn just snorts as she turns around and offers the view of her beautifully toned but harmed back.

Rachel kissed it lightly before beginning to swipe it up with antiseptic.

* * *

  
  


The second time it happens, Quinn is supposed to be taking the trash out and Rachel to be doing the dishes.

Quinn is taking a little too long to just walk the distance to their front door and leave the two trash bags with organic residuals for the compost men to take.

Rachel remembers their little adorable neighbor just as a startling sound breaks from outside their house.

It's been a week since the smackdown between her wife and their little neighbor but Quinn swore down and up she wouldn't try it again.

But, of course, Quinn lied, you know, like a _liar._

She walks out of their warm house to catch Quinn on their front lawn towering over the little creature with a baseball bat aiming it to their little fluffy body and Rachel yells.

" _Quinn!"_

The blonde instantly turns and hides the wood weapon behind herself, a guilty expression over her lovely expression.

"Don't pretend you weren't doing what I just caught you doing!" Rachel reprimands with an accusatory glare to her hands and Quinns brings the baseball from behind her back with a frown.

"But - but he was carving again into our trash!" Quinn argues instantly deflating "I wasn't going to hurt him" she scoffs and looks away to the little guy who is staring at them in shock "just scare him" she says pointedly and the raccoon finally flies from the scene.

And Rachel can only frown at her wife as she pouts at the running little animal.

Maybe Quinn needs a new hobbie.

* * *

  
  


It turns even weirder when Quinn begins to talk about the raccoon during her sleep.

"I'll catch _you_ " Her wife suddenly whispers and it sounds like a threat that wakes Rachel up with a start.

Rachel rolls from her side of the bed and blinks at Quinn with worry.

_Is she having nightmares again?_

But this isn't really the case or isn't the kind of nightmare that Quinn used to have, because this time it involves a little furry animal that likes to eat their trash and not a faceless man trying to kill any of them.

"Come here, raccoon" Quinn speaks softly and her hands move under the white sheets with erratic movements. 

Rachel moves away to not disturb her dream and just stares at her from her side of the bed.

And Quinn whispers as she turns on bed again "I'll protect you, Rachel" but her dream seems to slip into something less violent and more quiet as Quinn frowns slips and her arms drop.

Rachel sighs as she caresses the unblemished and soft skin of her wife's cheek.

God, she really loves this crazy woman huh?

She kisses her cheek softly and puts her arm around her shoulders, before moving to lay above her heart.

Finally, Quinn's beating heart lulls her to sleep.

* * *

  
  


By the third time it happens, Rachel has to take Quinn to the emergency room after a frantic call and some curses.

"Fucking _\- Ouch_ " Quinn laments as the doctor cleans another wound, this one, around her arm "Raccoon" she ends with a sigh as Rachel watches her with a frown and rubs her cheek to distract her from the multiple shots for rabbies that the doctor has been giving her.

"I won't ask what happened" Rachel begins as she holds her wife's hand "Because you just will tell me" she prods and nods to the open wound of her arm with worry.

Quinn sighs deeply but nods.

"First, promise to not laugh" She pleads and her eyes are gold and green with a tint of brown and Rachel assures her with a nod as she waits for a reply "Well - I" Quinn explains with a blush and looks at the doctor, before looking at the floor "I was putting up a trap for the... _you know who._..but kind of messed up" She winces and Rachel swallows the urge to laugh that surges, after all, she promised to not laugh.

And Quinn is the one who lies, not her.

"Why are you so obsessed with him, honey?" Rachel inquires as she moves her other hand through the short blonde hair that she loves to snuggle, smell and pull with love.

"It's not him" Quinn dismisses as she evades her eye and shrugs, she stiffles when another shot is done "I just…" she trails off.

But Rachel doesn't miss the way that Quinn's eye can't look at her and just accepts the explanation as it is.

With Quinn, sometimes half-explanations are better than whole paragraphs with empty meanings.

"Okay - shots are done" the doctor says with a nod "Time for the stitches" she says with a sympathetic smile and Quinn groans.

Rachel knows she must do something, this can't keep happening, Quinn and her obsession with the raccoon stopped being cute and it's a little worrying already.

She doesn't know what would happen if Quinn got more seriously hurt.

And she decides something.

* * *

  
  


Their house is easy to sell.

It's huge, home-y and the price is accessible to pay for the typical white American family with two kids that moves to live in it.

They find another house before selling their old one - it's closer to her work and Quinn can write anywhere, so it's easy to pick it.

This one is not in New Jersey, but in _State Island_.

They buy it from a sixty year old woman who just moved away to take care of her ill mother in another state.

The house isn't as big as their old one, the backyard needs water and some work to keep the green alive, the place needs paints and more than a little fixing, but Quinn smiles bigly when Rachel shows her the view of the beach near them.

Quinn loves the view and Rachel loves making her wife happy.

* * *

"Why do you look so sad, baby?" 

Quinn is driving them to their new house, most of their things are already settled and functioning over there, thanks to the moving service they paid but the way Quinn has been frowning to the road ahead bothers her enough to ask.

There's no reply and the performer just awaits.

Rachel watches the coast with a sigh when suddenly the thought invades her mind and everything makes sense.

"You already miss him, don't you?" She can't help but tease and the way Quinn grips the driving wheel just a little tighter tells her that she caught her wife. Quinn misses their little furry neighbor "Aww, that's so cute" Rachel teases as she caresses her cheek.

"I don't" Quinn replies with a scoff but her eyes are a little misty. She swatts Rachel's hand away and shakes her head "If anything I'm glad we are away from that _thing_ " she explains unconvincingly.

Rachel knows better than to push Quinn on a matter when she is being this stubborn, so she lets her cool down for now.

"Whatever you say, baby" 

* * *

  
  


Two weeks after moving in, they get a dog.

Or more like Quinn finally convinces Rachel to adopt one and the way her eyes light up when Rachel concedes, just tells the performer she made the right decision.

The dog is adorable.

It has grey, white and black hair and the way the little thing looks at Quinn with his precious black eyes, Rachel can't help but think about the raccoon.

Quinn calls him _Emerson._

It's supposed to be a reference of some kind to a dead writer or something, Rachel just let's her choose the name because her wife is adamant about correct names and choosing them.

But when Quinn thinks that no one is paying attention to her, Rachel hears her from the backyard as they play with a tennis ball.

"Racc! Come here, _Racc!_ " 

And Rachel watches as the little pup runs up to Quinn with the ball on his mouth and barks happily.

"Good boy" her wife says with a grin patting his head.

Rachel just shakes her head and sticks her head inside the house again.

She's completely in love with this crazy woman obsessed with a raccoon and she wouldn't change it for _anything_.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering how raccoon the dog looks, Emi got us the picture 
> 
> https://www.puppypictures.org/main.php/d/97479-1/Image+of+a+Blue+Heeler+puppy+in+three+toned+colors+with+black_+grey+and+white.PNG
> 
> isn't he cute?


End file.
